


Proof Of Ownership

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Dean Is Not Taking Good Care Of Himself In This Story, Dubious Consent, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean knows he belongs to Sam.Sam knows that Dean knows, but honestly...That by itself just isn’t enough.





	Proof Of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m ending up with all the dark prompts lately.
> 
> Dean has literally zero self worth in this story, given what he allows Sam to do, that first part.
> 
> The second part he absolutely _does not_ allow Sam to do, since Sam didn’t tell him it was going to happen, and then arranges thing so that Dean can’t get away or make it stop.
> 
> This is a dark story, dear ones, so please if you find any of the tags troubling, please do not continue. 
> 
> If you want a more detailed content warning, please scoot ahead to the end notes.
> 
> Spoiler alert: help is coming.

Decisions.

Sam hates decisions. They complicate things, in an already complicated world, because decisions are like dropping a stone onto a sheet of glass, the impact causing fractured lines that then branch off in a mosaic of confusing cracks, and each of those those is a another decision, or the unknown destination to where it’s going to lead.

But they are always, _always_ , necessary.

Like the decision whether or not to tie Dean down before fucking him. 

Sam prefers the fight. They both know Dean wants to be fucked, needs to let go, and he can only do that with Sam buried deep inside him while he’s bucking and struggling and threatening dire consequences if Sam doesn’t stop.

But Sam enjoys it more when Dean’s fighting _him_ and not handcuffs or rope, or that one time he cocooned him with Saran Wrap, and just left access for two holes: the one that would keep him alive, and the one Sam planned to use.

The struggle’s the thing, and at the end Sam’s knows he’ll be as sore as his brother (in different ways) but his effort will have been well rewarded.

Except what’s coming after, this time, will need restraints. Dean will have to stay very, very still, to avoid any mistake or any accident, and he won’t want to stay still because what’s coming after is something he won’t want at all.

When Dean struggles this time, it’ll be for real.

So now he’s leaning over the infirmary bed, hands wrapped around the sides, fingers digging in as he recovers. Dean is panting hard, finding recovery a little more difficult in the face down position, and Sam knows he can’t leave his brother like that for too much longer.

But the position is otherwise perfect.

Dean’s wrists are wrapped in Velcro straps to the top of the bed. Two more are fastened around his knees, holding them apart, and another pair are doing the same job on his ankles.

There’s one more, a larger piece, wrapped around his waist and then fastened beneath the bed itself.

Dean can’t move even an inch; he’s lying there, sweat soaked, fucked out, and any minute now he’ll start asking Sam to let him up.

Sam’s still a little shaky himself, but by the time he’s ready to start work he’ll be steady.

He goes to the other table and wheels it down to Dean’s lower half, but his brother sees him.

Not the contents of the table, which Sam has covered with a clean towel.

“Sammy?”

“Just cleaning you up,” he says, and that isn’t a lie. Dean is covered in sweat and other substances, and though Sam usually delights in that, in tracing his finger through the mess he’s made on his brother’s skin, he has other priorities today.

He uses antiseptic wipes, and cleans around Dean’s ass and thighs throughly, and then carefully, with a sterile towel, pats him dry.

Dean’s trying to fidget now. He’s never still, never done. “Sam,” he complains.

“Ssssh,” Sam tells him. “I’ve got something in mind.”

Dean tries to look back at him, but he’s too tightly bound to do more than twist his neck at an awkward angle, which doesn’t help.

“Sam, what are you doing?”

Sam tunes him out. He has to concentrate for this part, because once he’s started he can’t stop, and it won’t be as if he can use whiteout on any mistake.

He picks up the first metal stencil, simple in design, just two letters each around three inches high.

It takes him a moment to decide on the exact placement, but once he’s satisfied he whispers the word, and the metal stays put on Dean’s inner thigh without him having to hold it there.

The second stencil, its twin, he places directly opposite, ensuring they’re level before he adheres it to Dean’s skin as well.

Dean’s demanding to know what’s happening, demanding Sam let him up, but Sam brings all his focus to what he’s doing. 

He has one chance to get this right.

He utters the next part of the spell, and for a moment the metal on Dean’s legs grows too bright to look at.

Dean screams, and tries to thrash, but he’s pinned and helpless, and then the metal falls away from his flesh, and Sam carefully picks both stencils up.

They’re cool to the touch now, unlike Dean’s skin. It looks blisteringly hot, just around the marks Sam’s made, and he pulls on a pair of gloves to carefully trace the outline of his initials.

Dean whimpers, begging to know what happened, begging Sam not to touch.

Sam’s very careful as he applies some pain relieving salve that will also fight any resultant infection. It’ll numb the area quickly, though it’ll take a few days before Dean is completely pain free.

He’s going to want to be careful how he moves in the meantime, and sex will, unfortunately, be out of the question until he’s fully healed.

Sam doesn’t want to mess up his work.

He picks up the third, and final, stencil. It’s the largest, simply designed like the other two, but a more direct statement.

The lettering is smaller with there being more of it, but all the same Sam’s confident it will look perfect.

He positions it carefully, just above Dean’s buttocks, making sure to align the downward pointing arrow with its target.

Dean shouldn’t be letting anybody near him there, but they both know he’s been tempted, and sometimes Dean lets temptation win.

If he does so again, this will leave whoever has caught his eye with no doubt they are not to touch.

And it’ll hopefully serve as a reminder for Dean as well.

He raises his hand, hears the fearful tone in his brother’s voice, and looks up long enough to see Dean’s actually _crying_.

If it wouldn’t render everything unsterile, he knows he’d be jerking off to this scene right now.

But Sam is committed, and so he says the word one last time and then Dean’s screaming again, loud enough Sam’s surprised he doesn’t shake the walls.

When it’s done, Sam carefully removes the stencil, and daubs the salve gently around and over the bold words.

**PROPERTY OF SAM WINCHESTER**

Yes. When it’s properly healed, he’ll take pictures and show his brother the marks he’ll bear from now on, the clear proof of ownership which should send a message both to Dean, and anybody whose hands and eyes go places they shouldn’t.

He’d do it now, but the brands are too raw, and Dean…

Dean’s passed out anyway, so it’ll have to wait.

Sam undoes the restraints and then carefully rolls Dean onto his side, so he doesn’t have to worry about him suffocating while tied face down, but pushes some pillows against his upper back and lower legs to make sure he doesn’t turn over.

He’ll be lying on his side or stomach when he sleeps for the next few days at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean lets Sam ‘play-force’ him into sex; this is from Sam’s POV so it is unclear if Dean’s view on things is the same, or if he is genuinely struggling and wanting things to stop, or if it is a mix of both at any time.
> 
> Sam uses magic to brand his initials into Dean’s thighs and his full name above Dean’s ass. The pain makes Dean pass out, but before and during these acts, Dean is begging and screaming.


End file.
